love bites baby
by wesley kepner-avery
Summary: This takes a look at how april and jackson cope through the aftermath of april's wedding fiasco and dealing with married life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

They both knew that this day would eventually come but they couldn't help but wish that they could keep this secret to themselves for a bit longer..

They had been secretly married for three weeks, they lived in wedded bliss at home but the minute they left the house for work they pretended to not be together.. April kepner Avery was growing tired of hiding her marriage from the world, she wanted the whole world to know that Jackson Avery is her husband.. She couldn't help but smile everytime she thinks about her husband jackson..

They had agreed that they would keep their marriage secret till things settled after the wedding fiasco.. Jackson still didn't know what possessed him to stand up and proclaim his love for april on her wedding day in a barn filled with her family and friends and Matthew's family and friends but he didn't regret it for one minute.. He knows he and april destroyed two lives on that day but it was still better than letting the love of his life marry another man.. He loved his wife very much, more than he has ever loved anything or anyone in his life, he smiles everytime he thinks about it, Dr. Mrs. April kepner Avery, he liked her official title(one she will use once the world knows of their nuptials) but he loved Mrs April Avery even more..

This new no- fraternization rule was the push they needed for them to tell the board about their secret elopement.. Jackson called a board meeting for that thursday afternoon. As all the board members and Owen Hunt filed into the boardroom they couldn't help but wonder what the impromptu meeting was all about.. Jackson entered the boardroom and gestured for everyone to take a seat. "Okay, I will get right down to business, I know you all have patients to attend to. Okay so you all remember what happened at Dr Kepner's wedding 3weeks ago. You all saw april and I run out of the barn together, but when we returned to work we went on speaking terms. The only time you have seen us interact is when consulting on each other's cases.." Before jackson could go any farther owen hunt spoke up "okay jackson please get to the point I have an incoming trauma 15 minutes away.."

Just as jackson was about to speak the woman of the moment entered the boardroom. Meredith exchanged a knowing look with jackson, and he couldn't help but grin.. " Okay" said jackson, "I would like to introduce the board to Dr April kepner Avery.." Arizona, meredith, owen, derek and even Twisted Cristina hugged the couple and congratulated them on their nuptials.

After the board meeting april pulled aside her husband and told him their friends might be happy for them but not everyone was going to feel the same way...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Stephanie and matthew..

Jackson and April had avoided stephanie and matthew as much as they possibly could but after their impromptu announcement to the board, they had to talk to them and tell them before gossip made its rounds..

Jackson asked Owen to page steph and matthew to the board as soon as board meeting adjourned. The resident and the medic arrived at the same.. Not saying a word to each other they entered the board room to find april and jackson waiting for them.. Both steph and matt looked pissed to see the newly weds but just before they could walk out of the room, jackson rushed to the door and locked it.. Snarling steph turns to April and asks "what the hell going on? Why are we here?"

April turns to face her husband, who is now back by her side before she speaks," look we know we are the last people u wanna see or talk to right now and we understand but we had to be the ones to tell u this..." Jackson interjected to say " we hurt both of you badly and humiliated u in front of ur family and friends matthew, we are so sorry but unfortunately this words can't erase the pain and hurt we caused both of you.. We didn't mean for that to happen.. We never meant to let things to go that far, I didn't realise how much I loved april till that day.."

"Get to the point Avery, ur apologises are of no use to me?" Matthew snapped.. Jackson looked to his wife for encouragement, april met his gaze with a look in her eyes that told him to go on.. He took his wife's hand and intertwined their fingers before turning back to stephanie and matthew, "we wanted to let u two know that we got married after we left the barn, we drove to lake tahoe and eloped.. We didn't want you to hear this from other people."

"You freaken called us here to tell us you eloped? U have got to be kidding me? Well congrats on ur elopement, I'm outta here." Stephanie shouted as she walked to the door, turning the doorknob she turned back to the couple and said " u too deserve each other, ur both assholes" and stormed out the room.. Matthew looked shell shocked, he just left the room without saying a word to the couple..

"One problem down, now to the biggest obstacle yet, telling our families." Jackson said as he smiled at his wife..


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Grey's anatomy or the characters used in this fic

Chapter three-Mama Avery just landed

A week after their announcement to the board, stephanie and matthew about their secret marriage, April and Jackson Avery strode into Grey Sloan memorial hand in hand smiling like they had no cares in this world.. Unfortunately for them, their happiness was short lived, the minute they entered the hospital they found Mama Avery waiting for them by a nurse's station and she did not look in least bit happy..

Jackson spotted her first and stopped short, he expected his mother to arrive in seattle in two days but as always mama avery had other plans.. He thought about doing a double take hoping his mother had not seen him, but she had seen him and was walking towards him.. Jackson felt april let go of his hand, and immediately knew she was starting to have a panic attack.. "Jackson Christopher Avery, u young man have a lot of explaining to do.. I can not believe that u, an Avery, stole someone else's bride and on their wedding day, I raised u better than that, so start talking mister" mama shouted as she got closer to where he and April were standing.. At this point April was full out Hyperventilating, instead of responding to his mother's command, he turned to his wife and worked to calm her down but instead April passed out..

Jackson had never in all the years he has known April seen her hyper ventilate to a point of passing out.. She even skipped the rambling part which was unlike her.. Jackson bent down to check her vitals while his mother barked orders for everyone to step away and get back to work.. April opened her eyes fifteen minutes, looking around the room, she caught sight of her husband pacing around the room clearly worried.. "Jackson", jackson turned to see those hazel eyes he loved so much staring at him, "hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?", she didn't know why she was lying in a hospital bed when she should be doing her rounds, "what happened? Why am I lying in this bed?". "Well April, u hyper ventilated till u passed out.." Just as he was about to explain why, his mother worked in, "hi baby, how are u feeling?" She asked while walking towards her bed. "I, I'm fine thanks Dr Avery.."

"Oh call me catherine, baby. Now jackson told me everything, and although I'm angry for how things went down. I'm happy for u and my baby boy.."Catherine said as she bent down to give her daughter-in-law a hug.. "Now look, I have a meeting to get to but we need to have dinner together tonight. I have a few bones to pick with two" she said as walked out the room.

Jackson turned to his wife and shook his head, "that went surprisingly well. I thought she would super mad.." April couldn't help but laugh at how panicked they both were about telling mama avery they eloped..

Next chapter the Kepner's roll into and jackson faces big Joe.

please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own grey's anatomy or any of the characters used in my story, wish I did though.

Chapter four- Big joe in town

April had not spoken to her parents since the day of the wedding, she spoke to alice on a regular basis.. Alice that her sister was still with jackson but did not know that they had actually gotten married. Now three weeks later, she called her parents to invite them to seattle to sort out the mess she and jackson made but she made sure not mention jackson..

She booked their flights and hotels and paid for it all with the Avery credit card, she would have preferred to pay for everything herself since they are her family.. Jackson looked at his wife as she rumbled on about how she would pay for all her family's needs, he tried keeping a straight face but the way she looked when she rumbled was just too adorable. Finally he decided to stop her talking, so he grabbed her and kissed her so hard, that they both felt a bit dizzy when they broke apart, gathering his wits he looked at her and said " April, we are married. You are an Avery now and as ur husband your family is now my family so let me handle it. Besides for the first time in my entire life I have a valid reason to use the Avery card". He chuckled while his wife flustered and tried to find a response to what he had just said.

"Okay, fine. Just this once we will use the Avery card."

She picked her family up from the airport and drive them to their hotel. Her sisters kept bombarding her with questions about her and jackson and what happened after they left the barn..

"Okay girls, stop badgering your sister. She will tell us what happened when she is ready" their mother interjected.. April gave her mother a thankful, the rest of the trip to the hotel was fairly quiet.. Once they arrived at the hotel, april helped them with their bags and said her goodbyes.

Later that day april and jackson met up with her family for dinner. Jackson was a bundle of nerves.. Everytime he thought about meeting big Joe and Karen Kepner he felt like crawling into a small and dark hole. What does one say to the father of the girl you stole from another guy on their wedding day. He knew her sisters liked him.. As much as April kept telling him it will be okay, he still kept panicking.

They went to the hotel's restaurant and sat down. The first half hour of dinner was intensely awkward, finally karen decide to break with ice, " so Jackson your plastic surgeon right?". "Uhm yes." And how long have you and April known each other" " we met back in our intern year, we became friends half way through that year and best friends after our respective best friends died" jackson said with a faint smile. Clearing his throat Big Joe looked to jackson and asked him to take a walk with him.

Jackson and big Joe walked to the hotel's garden and sat down. "Uhm, sir" jackson started but was immediately interrupted by big joe, "look son, I don't know you, I don't know who u think are interrupting my daughter's wedding and professing your love for her like that.. But I'm must command on what you did, it was a bold and brave move. My daughter seems to love you and I only want to see my baby happy". "Mr Kepner, I love ur daughter, I only want to make her happy.. I can promise u that I will my entire life to make sure she is always taken care of. I love her more than life itself, I would also like to ask u for you blessing to take April as my life. I know u don't know me, but I can tell u this, April is my best friend, my everything, and I want nothing more than to have her as my wife for all eternity". "Well son, I can tell you love my daughter, so yes u have my blessing", " thank you very much Mr kepner", "oh call me big Joe". The two men shook hands and went back inside to join the ladies.

The rest of dinner went pleasantly well, during dessert April and jackson decided to tell her family that they are married." Uhm can I have your attention" April said as everyone quiet down and looked to her. "We have an announcement to make, I know I disappointed you guys by running out the barn with Jackson and I know I never explained, so here goes.. Jackson is my best friend, he has stood by me through everything. He loves me for who I am, my crazy and all. And I love him more than anything. I knew marrying Matthew would have been a mistake but I thought it was the right thing for me. He was perfect. I mean its like when u have a salad and a burger in front of u and u need to decide. You know that the burger is not good for you but u can't help but want to eat. While on the other hand the salad is good for you and u know choosing it would be the right thing", her family stared at her like she was crazy, not realising that she was rambling, Jackson finally interjected, " what April is trying to say is that Matthew is a good guy and we didn't mean for things to go down the way they did, I love her and she loves me, and marrying matthew would have been a huge mistakes. Anyways what we announce is that". "Please don't tell us Your pregnant" Karen kepner shouted out. April and Jackson chuckled before replying

"Mom, no I'm not pregnant but uhm we did get married", " wow that's amazing but why so suddenly?" Libby asked. "We love each other and we realised we never wanna go a day without being each other's lives.. I can't wait to have her as my wife. I know it was unexpected and I apologize to both you Mr and Mrs kepner.", "oh its okay jackson" big joe replied..

The night ended on a higher, karen was a bit disappointed that she didn't get to see April elope but as soon as they told her that they will be a reall wedding in the upcoming months she got excited. April gave her mother Mama Avery's number, and karen promised to call the woman and start planning.

Next chapter looks at the wedding plans and a few suprises for the couple


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- don't own Grey's anatomy or any of the characters used in my fic, although I wouldn't mind owing them

Chapter five: what u want I want.

They have been best friends for somewhat four years, they know each other better than they know themselves. They are open books to each other but how well do they know each other as a couple.

Wedding plans got underway, with Mama Avery and Karen trying to take over the proceedings. It's great that the mothers are getting along but they always managed to back April into a corner and get what they want. But two months into planning Jackson and April decided that its their wedding and they will plan it themselves and ask their mothers for help when necessary, let's just say they won't too happy about that.

"Jackson come on, we are gonna be late.. We supposed to meet the wedding planer in half an hour" "okay okay I'm coming. Okay, done, we can go." They drove to meet their wedding planner, Ashley, to look at some wedding venues.. They knew they had to get a huge space knowing Mama Avery had over 200 guests on her list.

Jackson knew his wife's dream wedding idea but unfortunately and fortunately he ruined that wedding. This time around they worked towards a winter wonderland theme. They looked at atleast ten places before finding the perfect one. It was just beautiful, with high ceilings, large windows, more than enough space for all 400 guests. Since they had they day off, they dealt with more of the wedding plans, they picked out linens for the tables and flower arrangements and the cakes.

After what seemed like a day that wouldn't end, they drove in a comfortable silence. They were both exhausted and just wanted to unwind in the comfort of their home. Unfortunately what awaited them at their front door was an unwelcome surprise. "Hello babies, I have been waiting for you.", "mom what are you doing here", "I have an important tomorrow, now give ur mother a hug jackson." They hugged and entered the apartment. April went to the kitchen and got started on dinner, while catherine and jackson talked. They sat down and ate while discussing some wedding details.

Catherine Avery has never been subtle and jackson knew that all too well, "so babies, when do plan on giving me grandbabies, I'm not getting any younger you know", the coupled nearly choked on their food, with everything that had been going on they had talked about having kids. Jackson knew his wife wants kids but he didn't know how many, or when or if would a stay at home mom. They are best friends they know each other. "Uhm, mom we haven't really discussed that yet, let's just get through planning the wedding first. Conversation around the table was light and the night ended with no further questioning.

Things were looking good for the couple, wedding plans were coming along perfectly, their mothers adored each other and gossip at the hospital had died down. Everything was perfect, a little too perfect. A week after Catherine Avery's visit, the couple walked into the hospital holding hands, blissfully unaware that what started out as a wonderful morning would end with a little shocker..

Jackson had been trying to apologise to stephanie ever since the wedding, but she wasn't having any of it. Least to say he was shocked to see her in his office. "Hi" she timidly said, "hey steph, look I have been trying to apologise to you..", "Jackson I'm not hear to listen to you apologise and explain your actions.. I have something to tell you" "okay, what is it" jackson replied farrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm..Pregnant"

Okay, I wasn't originally heading in this direction but I thought we needed a little something..

Hope u liked it, please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Shocker stephanie is having a little Avery. This complicates things for the happy couple..

Can't wait for mama avery to roll into town. Anyways thank u for the reviews and enjoy

Disclaimer: same as always

Chapter six

"You are what?!"

"I'm pregnant, okay. Its shocking I know but it is what it is, ur going to be a daddy"

"This can't be happening, how far along are u?"

"Two and a half months."

Jackson felt like the carport had just been pulled from under his feet. He's married to one amazing gorgeous trauma surgeon and having a baby with an intern. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, his wife walked in.

"Hey babe, I know ur busy so I brought.." April stopped when she spotted stephanie."Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know u had company. I will come back later. Hi stephanie" stephanie just glared at April.

"April stay, there is something I have to tell you."

" Uhm, I also have something to tell you but you first"

"Okay, sweetheart, Uhm stephanie just told me something and I really don't know how you are going to take it"

" Jackson, what is it"

"I'm pregnant" stephanie interjected seeing that jackson was taking too long.

"What?" April asked shocked, feeling like her world was coming undone

"Sweetheart, I know its a lot to take in. But yes stephanie is pregnant with my child."

"Wow, okay so Stephanie is pregnant with your baby.. Okay this shocking and terrifying at the same. I came here to eat lunch with my husband and I get this instead.. I need some air"

"April wait"

"Jackson, just give me some space to digest all of this okay. I will see u at home" with that April walked out and sought out the one person she could talk to besides her husband, Arizona.

She found Arizona doing her charts by the nurses stations on the peds floor. " I need a consult", Arizona knew April only asked for consults when something major was going on in her life. They walked to an on-call room. As soon as Arizona closed the door, April started crying. " April, what's going? Why u crying. It took April a minute to gather her thoughts before blurting out "Stephanie is pregnant with my husband's baby. Jackson is gonna be a father. I took him some lunch and I found him and stephanie in his office and she had just told him. I wanted to have lunch with him so I could tell him that I had a surprise for him but instead I got a surprise." Arizona didn't know what to say, she was shell shocked. She entrapped april in a hug and tried o calm her friend down, " April its gonna be okay. I know this comes as a shock but things will be okay. I know how u feel, I went through the same thing when Callie got pregnant with mark's baby."

" I just can't believe this is happening now. Things were going great, wedding plans were going good and we were for a house and now he is having a baby.

April spent the rest of the day avoiding jackson and stephanie. She left the hospital as soon as her shift ended, she knew jackson's shift ended two hours ago. She drive home thinking about what wanted to tell her husband and how instead she found out he's gonna be a dad. Her day had not been so great, she lost her patient and she couldn't talk to her own husband about it. She walked into their apartment and found jackson cooking.

"Hey" he said when he heard the front open and close.

"Hi"

"So we need to talk. How are feeling?

"Jackson ur having a baby with Stephanie, how do u think I feel? She snapped

"Look Apes, I know its hard but it is what it is, I can't change that. We just have to find a way to work through it all."

"U know I had this romantic dinner planned out for us tonight. I was gonna ask Karev to entertaining you for an hour or two. I was gonna cook an italian feast, it would have been a candle lit dinner. We would eat and enjoy each other's company, exchange O.R stories and then for dessert, I was gonna make creme brulees.." April said, sobbing. "It would have been perfect. I was gonna tell u that u are going to be a father"

"What? Your pregnant." Jackson asked shocked

"Yes, we are having a baby" april said still sobbing.

He walked towards his wife, who was now full on crying, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "April, please look at me." She looked at him and stopped crying. "April, I know this situation is not ideal but babe, we are having a baby" he said smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't help but smile too, this baby was a product of their love. A piece of her and jackson was growing inside. She reached her hand to her belly, although still flat, she couldn't help and imagine holding her bundle of joy for the first time, who he or she would look like. Thinking about her baby made her forget about stephanie for a few minutes

Jackson avery a father-to-be with two different women.. Life just heated up.. I really hope u liked it and please read and review, open to suggestions as well


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie's pregnancy is a shocker. Thank u for the reviews..

I thought since everybody takes shockers like these differently, I decided to add POV's

Disclaimer-own nothing except the OB

Chapter seven

In only one day jackson's life turned upside down.. His wife is pregnant and he couldn't be happier but his ex- girlfriend is also pregnant. He couldn't talk to his best friend about it, and he definitely couldn't talk to his mother so he opted for His almost best friend Alex Karev.. They won't best friends but Alex had been there for him in dire situations..

"Hey karev, can I talk to you for a minute"

"Make it quick Avery, I need to get back to peds"

"Well, April is pregnant."

"Nice dude, u knocked kepner up"

"Yeah but Steph is also pregnant", just as Jackson said those words Cristina walked up to them.

"Whoa, wait. You knocked up Edwards and Kepner? Geez man u have been busy." Karev said.

"Pretty boy u knocked up kepner and Edwards?!"

"Keep your voice down cristina and yes they are both pregnant" jackson replied clearly frustrated. Cristina finding out about this was not a good thing. The news would be all over the hospital in a matter of hours.

"You know what forget it, Alex see u around. Cristina try to keep your mouth shut about this."

April POV

Last night was supposed to be our night, we were supposed to celebrate our pregnancy but instead it was overshadowed by Stephanie's pregnancy. I can't believe she is pregnant. Does God hate me? As if things couldn't get any worse, I have stephanie on my service today, should be an interesting day. Jackson found me hiding out by the nurses station and knows that I have been trying to avoid him.. "Hey April" jackson said as he stepped up to me. "Hey, I have been meaning to talk to you"

"U know u have been avoiding me today"

"I know, I just need time to adjust okay. But never mind that for now. We have an appointment with the OB today at 3"

Jackson's face instantly lit up at the thought of seeing their baby.

"Okay I will meet you here 10 minutes before 3 and go up together, okay?

"Yeah okay" April couldn't wait to see her little baby and hear their heart beat.

The ER was pretty quiet today so 3 rolled in quite quickly, we met up at the nurses station and headed up together. We signed in and waited to be called in. The nurse reappeared 5 minutes, "April Kepner-Avery, u can come through". They followed the nurse to an exam and waited for the doctor. "Doctor Williams will be with you shortly" said the nurse before leaving the room.

Doctor williams entered the room five minutes later, "Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Avery, how are we doing today"

"Afternoon, Dr Williams. We are pretty good"

"Okay well let's get started", Dr Williams take April's height, waist and weight measurements. "Okay, now let's take a look at the little bun in there, now April lie on your back. This is going to be a bit cold" she said while applying gel onto my stomach. She started moving the wand over my tummy while searching for little peanut( that's what I'm calling him or her till I know the sex). Suddenly a little spot appeared on the screen. I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I was too happy and filled with love. Jackson held my hand and I swear I saw him cry when we heard the heart beat, but he denied as always. "Okay, everything looks Good. Wait, what do we have here, looks like ur baby has some company" Dr williams said pointing at the second seed.

"Wow, Jackson we are having twins"

"Yep, our two bundles of love"

"Well congratulations u two and I want to see u every month till the baby is born okay" Dr williams said. We got our baby pictures and went home.

Jackson's POV

Twins, we are having twins. I couldn't be happier. Hearing their heart beats was so magical, I teared up at some point. We had still to tell our families and friends. I know my mom will be very excited to be a grandmother, she is sure to spoil them rotten.. Telling them that I'm having another baby with stephanie will be harder. For now I wanna go home and enjoy some alone time with my gorgeous wife and our two babies. I'm having twins.

End of POV

Word spread pretty fast about the Kepner-Avery twins. Meredith, Arizona, callie, owen, derek, cristina and alex were happy for the couple. The residents on the other hand were not excited for them. Cristina had managed to not say anything about the other Avery baby but that didn't last long. Jackson found April having lunch with, the twisted sisters and evil spawn, and decided to join them. He kissed his wife's cheek and sat down next to her, while greeting everybody else.

"So pretty boy how does it feel knowing u are going to be dad? Cristina asked

"Well its damn exciting"

"Kepner how do u feel about pretty boy here knocking up Edwards?

April choked on her water and meredith looked at april and jackson in shock before asking cristina

"What do u mean jackson knocked up Edwards?"

April answered for cristina "she means exactly that, Stephanie is also pregnant with jackson's baby"

Been feeling inspired lately. So jackson is expecting twins with his wife and another baby with steph.. Telling catherine about stephanie's pregnancy should be interesting. Hope u enjoyed..

Please R&amp;R


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: own nothing, all shonda

Life at grey-sloan never has a dull moment. Been trying to figure out if Mark would approve of the situation Jackson has himself in. What do u guys think.

Since I don't know the exact date of April's wedding, I will set it as the 12 december 2013.

Chapter eight

Three months into her her pregnancy and her baby bump was beginning to show.. April had insisted to wait till her third month to tell their families. Stephanie was now three and a half months pregnant. Both pregnancies were progressing quite well and Jackson tried his best to juggle the two pregnant women.

Jackson and April knew it was time to tell their families, so they called up their families and organised a little weekend getaway to Boston. Jackson wanted his wife to finally meet his Grandfather, Harper Avery. April was excited but also petrified. Meeting Harper would be like meeting The queen of England for her. They got the weekend off but before they left they had an appointment with their. They did all the necessary tests and the ultrasound and the twins looked as healthy as can be at three months. They got pictures for each grandparent.

Jackson knew he had to do right by Stephanie but he and April(mainly April) avoided the subject of stephanie. After their appointment, he drove April home to get some rest and returned to the hospital. She thought it was for work, something board related but instead he was going to Stephanie's OB appointment. Unfortunately for him April and Stephanie shared the same OB. Dr williams entered the room to find jackson waiting Stephanie, "Morning Dr Edwards, Dr Avery. Wait, Dr Avery weren't u here an hour ago?

"Uhm, yeah I was, with my wife" jackson said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, so this one too is your baby." He simply nodded.

"Okay Stephanie its nice to see u again, let's get started." Dr williams performed all the necessary tests and finally did an ultrasound, jackson had been sitting in a corner reading a magazine when he heard the baby's heart beat. He inched closer to look at the screen and a huge smile appeared on his face. No matter how things are at the time, how complicated it will be raising three kids with two women will be, that little heart belonged to his baby and he was happy.. Dr williams handed them pictures of the baby and said her goodbyes. Stephanie gave jackson one look and left.

He drove home on high after seeing all three of his babies. He found April all packed and ready to go. They drove to the Airport in a comfortable silence. They waited for the boarding call for the flight to Boston in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

April POV

Being pregnant feels amazing, apart from the morning that is. I can't wait for my munchkins to be born, to hold them for the first time. I hope they take their father's eyes and olive skin. Our perfect little bundles of love. Can't wait to know whether they are boys or girls or one of each.

I know both grandmothers are going to spoil them rotten, along with their father. But the is still matter of Stephanie's baby. I know we were not together at the time of conception but it still hurts knowing he is having a baby with her.. I know we need to discuss where we go from but I can't. I'm ready to have that talk. I keep hoping this is some sort of a joke or nightmare. Telling our families about the other baby should be interesting. I hope my dad doesn't do anything rash. But we can't tell them just yet, we need to talk about it first.

April got pulled out of her thoughts by the final boarding call. Jackson got their bags and they got on to the plane. As soon as the plane took off, jackson fell asleep, he had not gotten enough sleep these past few days thanks to his pregnant, she would wake up to throw up and he would go with her and hold her hair back. April's morning sickness usually occurs at night, she is fine during the day. She watched her husband sleep, he looks so peaceful and beautiful when he is asleep. The sight of his sleeping form caused her to smile. Three months of being married and she still couldn't believe he is her husband and the father of her unborn babies.

The rest of the plane ride was uneventful, she kept herself busy with magazines and music. They landed in Boston and found Mama Avery waiting for them. She spotted them first and walked up to them with a big smile.

"My babies, how are you? I'm so happy to see you two. How was the flight?

She asked while hugging them.

"Hi mom"

"Hello catherine, we are good and the plane ride was good."

Catherine helped them with the bags and they drove to the Avery family home. The house was huge, from the outside it was bigger than the house april grew up. It had victorian arches over the doorway and windows, it had a beautiful pre-historic look. Jackson saw the look on his wife's face and chuckled before saying "beautiful isn't it?" April nodded her head for a lack of words. The inside was just as spectacular as the outside, it was huge. April whispered to her husband "jackson, u grew up here?"

"Yep"

"Wow, this place is beatiful and huge"

" Okay babies, jackson take ur bags to your room while I give april a tour of the house"

Jackson took their bags to his room, while Catherine gave April a tour of the house. After the tour April went to their room and found jackson working on something on his laptop on the bed, she joined him on the bed, lying her head on his shoulder and instantly fell asleep. He placed her head on a pillow and looked at her for a few minutes, admiring how beautiful she is. No matter how many times he told, she never believed that she is beautiful.

He let her sleep for a while he took a shower. After his shower he sat on bed with only a towel around his waist, he took out the ultrasound scans of all three of his babies and stared for seemed like forever, he quickly put them away as he felt April stir on the bed. He looked down at a sleepy april and kissed her before moving to put on some clothes. "Hey sleepy head."

"Hey" she sheepishly replied.

"My mom said to tell you that dinner is at 7 and she went to the airport to pick up your parents"

"Oh okay, thanks.. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Catherine and the Kepners returned half an hour before dinner, she showed them their room and left them to freshen. She walked over to jackson and April's room to check on how they are doing.. She told them that dinner is almost ready and they told her that they would be down in a few minutes. Everyone gathered round the dinner table, well everyone except Harper Avery, he had some crisis at the hospital. They ate dinner while taking about the wedding and how things were going in each other lives. As dessert was being served jackson looked to april for confirmation and she nodded. He stood up from the table and asked to be excused, he returned with the ultrasound scans but little did he realise that one of the scans he took was of stephanie's baby. "So we have a little announcement to make" jackson started and April continued as jackson passed envelopes to the grandparents

"Okay what u have front of u are envelopes with a pleasant surprise inside, so please open then and take out what is inside." They did so and the first person to scream was catherine.

"As u can see we are pregnant and expecting twins" april said.

"Wait, twins? I only see one foetus here" catherine asked confused. Karen kepner also confused told catherine that her joe's scans show twins.

Catherine looked at the bottom right corner of scan and it read "baby Edwards and Avery"

"Baby Edwards and Avery?! Jackson william Avery why does this scan Baby Edwards and Avery?" April looked at her husband and realised that he was not at the hospital to work but rather for Stephanie's appointment.

"Jackson u lied to me. You weren't working today, u went to the OB with her, didn't you?" April basically shouted, she didn't need to wait for an answer, the look on his face said it all. She apologised to catherine and her parents and stormed out of the room.

April was hurt by the fact that he had lied to her, she didn't care that he went to the appointment.

Back at the dinner table, jackson was left to answer all the questions alone. His mother was the first to speak

" Jackson would u care to explain what the hell is going on here. Is Steph..? Her voice trailed off as the truth hit her. "Mom look, stephanie is pregnant and so is April, they are two weeks apart. I love April more than its self, I know this whole steph being pregnant is not ideal but it is what it is and I will do right by this child. The kepners listened to the conversation between the two Averys but couldn't say anything, they sat there in shock

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Jackson and April will finally have the long avoided talk about the other Avery baby and all things steph.

Hope u enjoyed please read and review. And for those questioning whether steph's baby real is Jackson's don't worry all will be revealed soon


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- same as always

Chapter nine

Before his mother could throw any more questions, he got up and followed the direction his wife took. He found her standing on the balcony of their room looking at the sky. He wrapped his arms around her waist but she instantly pulled away.

"Okay April, what's going on?"

"Jackson u lied to me."

"If I had told u where I was going u wouldn't have let me go."

"So what, u decided it would be better to lie to me? your wife?" April shouted

"April everytime I try to bring up Stephanie and the baby u brush it off. U never talk about them. I have tried, I. Don't know what else to do"

"Jackson your having a baby with your ex-girlfriend, its a lot to digest. You are having a baby with Stephanie Freaking Edwards."

"April calm down, its not good for you to get worked up"

"Haha, calm down! U are telling your pregnant wife with raging hormones to calm down, very funny."

"April come on, this important we need to talk about this"

"U lied to me jackson, u lied. U have never lied to me before so why now. I can't look at you right now, I'm gonna go sleep in one of the guest rooms, goodnight jackson". At this point April was crying, she left their and went to find catherine. Catherine organised a room for her without asking any questions and left her alone.

Jackson could not sleep, he was not used to going to sleep with his wife angry at him.. They had never gone to bed mad at each other. He kept tossing and turning, eventually giving up on sleeping altogether. He walked to the kitchen and found april crying.

"April"

"Oh hi jackson" she responded while wiping her tears away.

"April, are u okay"

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. Its just everything is so frustrating"

"I know, I'm sorry I lied to you, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Its okay jackson. I acted like.."

"U acted like a pregnant wife" jackson finished for her. They spent the next two hours talking about everything and how they would work things out.

Unfortunately April didn't get to meet Harper Avery. He was stuck at the hospital all weekend. Jackson expected that from his grandfather but he had hoped the man would atleast make time to meet to his grandson's wife. They went home on sunday and the future looked bright. April promised to try and talk to Stephanie. It felt good being back at Grey-Sloan, since she had promised that she would talk to Stephanie, April decided to invite her over for a girls dinner date, plus jackson's shift ended the next morning. Surprisingly Stephanie agreed. April cooked a simple dinner and Stephanie arrived promptly at 7.

Things were awkward, they had spoken since the wedding. Finally April decided to break the ice

"Look, steph I know jackson apologised and u just tolerate him since your having his baby but I would like to apologise for the way things went down at my other wedding. I'm sorry u got hurt"

"Look Dr kepner, what happened happened, I would like to put it behind me okay. So let's drop it.

"Okay.. So how's the baby"

"Look, I didn't accept this little dinner date to make small talk, so let's get down to it. I know you are not happy with my being pregnant and that's your problem. I don't want to steal ur little husband so don't worry your little brats will still have a father"

"Wow, okay. First of all my babies are not brats. Secondly, I only invited u here for my husband's sake. I don't like you and I know u are only after my husband's money. He wants to do right by your child, but u keep acting like a spoilt little brat. Yes he broke your heart, he has tried apologising but now your pregnant, so get over yourself and think about your baby. Now if u would please get the hell out of my home"

Money money, do u guys think that april is right about stephanie..

Please read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- all belongs to Shonda

Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it and will take all ur reviews into consideration

Chapter 10

The next two months passed by with no problems, both women were in their seventh month. After her dinner date with Stephanie, April suspected something was amiss with Stephanie's pregnancy. She heard the rumours about Stephanie and Jackson having a few issues when they were still together. To confirm this rumours, she went to the one person who would know, Alex Karev.

Lucky for her she found him by the nurse's station in the ER, waking around was getting harder, her belly was huge.

"Alex"

"Not now Kepner. If its not about a patient I don't wanna hear about it."

"Alex I just have one Question"

" Fine, u have five minutes"

" I know we are not friends but U and Jackson are kind of close, so I know u about this. Did jackson and Stephanie have problems when they were dating?"

"Ah geez Kepner, u bothered me to ask about Avery's relationship. What, are u afraid that she will steal him away from you?"

"Alex I'm serious right now, answer the damn question." April snapped

"Okay, calm down woman. Yes, the was a point were jackson had not called stephanie in 11 days, least to say she was pissed. Oh and also around the time of the gala. If that's all, I will leave you and your pregnancy hormones"

April thought over what Alex had just told her, she didn't even notice him leave. The gala was two weeks before her wedding, stephanie's baby was conceived two weeks before the twins and they were conceived on their wedding night. "Could it be possible that her baby is not his" she said, not realising she is thinking out loud, luckily no-one heard her.

Since jackson was out of town attending to some Harper Avery Foundation business, April went to her seventh month check-up alone. She signed in at the nurses station and take her seat. Five minutes later the nurse called her in and lead to an exam and told her the doctor would be there in a few minutes. As she waited she heard voices outside the exam, she recognised them as Stephanie and Jo wilson's voices.

"Steph you are seven and a half months pregnant and you have not told your parents."

"Look, I know its stupid but I can't tell them I'm pregnant now. They will want to know who the father is and at this point I'm not even sure who the father is"

"Stephanie what do u mean u don't know who the father is? Did you not say Jackson is the Father?"

"Look I will explain everything later, I have to post-ops to check on. And don't tell anyone, especially Alex please"

"Yeah sure, whatever"

April heard the whole exchange, she had to restrain herself from making sounds so not to be heard. Her suspicions were right, even the mother of the child does not know who the father is. But if jackson isn't the father, then who is. As much as she wanted to tell jackson about all of this, she would have to wait, investigate some more before telling him.

With jackson out of town for the week, April threw herself into her work and planning the wedding, they decided to push back the wedding to after the twins were born. But the all baby drama going on, wedding planning had taken a backseat. They had the venue, the caterer, the flowers. All that was left were the bride's dress and bridesmaids dresses, the cakes, lighting, etc. The list went on and on. Since the ER was having a slow day, she decided to sign off on the save-the-date-cards. The wedding kept her mind busy but she couldn't shake off what she heard between Stephanie and Jo.

What's about to happen next is totally unexpected, will she confront stephanie?

Please read and review


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so April overheard Stephanie and Jo, question is what will she do with the information.

Before I start with this chapter, I would like to apologise for my bad grammar. I only started writing in English two years ago so I'm still trying to adjust to the language. I hope you will bear with me in this regard. I will try to do better. Thank you for all the reviews and please keep them coming. Now on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: never changes

Chapter eleven

Two weeks had passed since April overheard Stephanie's confession to Jo about the paternity of her baby and she still hadn't decided whether to tell Jackson or to confront Stephanie, after much deliberation April decided to confront Steph. Lucky for her Stephanie was on her service that week. She found her by the nurse's station in the ER. "Dr Edwards, may I have a word with you in private", "okay, sure" Stephanie replied confused as to why April would now want to talk to her in private. Ever since the disaster of a dinner they avoided each other at all costs.

They walked to an on-call room, once inside April began, "I have something to ask you and I would appreciate it if you would be honest", "okay what is going here". April continued, ignoring the confused look on Stephanie's face, "well you see Dr Edwards, I have my suspicions when it comes to the paternity of your unborn child, so I did a little digging. See two weeks ago I overheard you and Dr Wilson talking while I was at my OB appointment and least to say what I heard is very interesting. You see Dr Edwards I have a feeling that the baby you are carrying is definitely not my husband's baby. So being the good person that I am, I thought I should give you an opportunity to tell me the truth before I go tell my dear husband, so Dr Edwards is the baby you are carrying my Husband's? Stephanie found herself at a lose for words, she thought no-one besides Jo knew about the baby's doubtful paternity. It took her a minute to recover from the shock before finally speaking, a bit angry but knowing that all April said was true, "Dr Kepner, Avery or whatever you call yourself now, I don't know what you are talking about. This baby growing inside of me is your husband's, whether you like it or not. As to my conversation with Jo that is none of your business and you should really learn not to eavesdrop on private conversations."

"Listen here DR EDWARDS, I know that that thing growing inside of your uterus does not belong to my husband. I know you are just trying to trap, to get him back but do you honestly think that he would leave me, after proclaiming his undying love for me in a barn filled with people on my wedding? He risked everything for me, there is no way in hell he would leave me to come back to you. So do us a favour and stop pretending that the brat you are carrying is his and stay away from my husband, gold-digger!"

April snapped back. Stephanie had been called many things in her life but gold-digger was never one of them, but April calling her unborn child a brat pushed her over the edge,before she could recognise what she was doing, she launched at April, pinning her to the ground and began strangling her.

Within a split second April found herself crashing to the ground. She hit the ground so hard, she could feel the pain surge through her body at a rapid pace. Before she could react to the pain, Stephanie had her hands around her, she tried screaming but no sound escaped her lips. She struggled against stephanie's hold, eventually deciding to reach for her phone and unknowingly dialling Cristina Yang's number. Cristina answered on the second, "what can I do for you not-so-virgin-mary?", instead of hearing April's perky voice Cristina heard Stephanie cursing and shouting. Figuring that the call was a distress call from Kepner, Cristina walked to the on-call room she saw Stephanie and April go into. She opened the door and found Stephanie strangling April, she ran over to the two women and tried to pry Stephanie off of April to no avail, Alex saw the scene as he walked by and quickly went in to help Cristina. Once they got Stephanie off, Alex turned his attention to April, who was now unconscious. Cristina pulled a snarling Stephanie aside and told her to take a walk and that they will with her later. Alex called for the nurses now standing outside the room to page Obstetrics and Dr avery and to bring a gurney. A nurse returned a few seconds later with a gurney, they got April up on the gurney and wheeled her to the ER, Dr Williams walked in after them, checking on April's vitals, then checking on the babies. She did an ultrasound and saw that one of the babies had their umbilical cord wrapped around their neck, meaning they needed to perform and emergency C-Section. They rushed her into an OR an d began working on getting the babies out alive, April was still unconscious.

Jackson was in the OR when his pager went. He was finishing off so he ignored the page. Once he was done, he checked his pager and saw that it was a 911, which usually meant one of their own. He made his way down to the ER and found Yang and Meredith talking, he walked towards as they spotted him."Hey, what's with the 911?" The twisted looked at each other before Meredith spoke, "jackson, there was an incident earlier between April and Edwards. April is in the OR right now having an Emergency C-Section"

Of all the things that could have came out of Meredith, those words were unexpected. "Emergency C-Section?! Why? What happened?" A confused asked the two women. This time it was Cristina who spoke, "I don't know what happened between Kepner and Edwards but I found Grumpy strangling Kepner. One the babies had the umbilical cord wrapped around their neck so Dr Williams are the OR now trying to save them." Jackson stared at the ground trying to process what Cristina had just told him. He knew he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the OR since he the husband and father in this case. He felt anger surge through him knowing that his ex girlfriend is the reason why his wife is in the OR, as if Cristina had read his thoughts she stepped in his as he was about to leave in search of Stephanie, "hey pretty boy , forget about Stephanie. We will deal with her later for now I want you to stay with Meredith while I go check on Kepner okay?" He simply nodded his head and watched her head for the elevators.

Meanwhile in the OR, Dr Williams managed to get the First twin, a beautiful little girl, out Safely, and was working on getting the twin, with the umbilical cord wrapped around their neck out. "Hey, how is it going in here?" Cristina asked as she entered the OR. "Not too good, baby one is healthy but baby two is still in there and in distress." Alex replied while checking baby One.

Will baby two die or will Dr williams get to him or her in time. And what will happen to stephanie? Don't forget to review, thank you


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for taking so long for to update. School and work are a bit hectic. But either way thank you for the reviews and here is the anticipated chapter. Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Grey's or any of its characters, wish I did.

Chapter twelve

Jackson waited in the boardroom with Meredith. Cristina left them over an hour ago and there was still no word from her. He tried sitting still but that only made him worry more. Meredith tried talking to him to calm him down but that was no help. He kept thinking about how this is all his fault, that Stephanie attacked his wife because of his actions. He blamed himself and knew he would never forgive himself if anything happened to his wife and kids. He was so caught in his thoughts and worry that he forgot to call his mother and her family and alert them to what was happening. he paced the room, what aware of his surroundings anymore till Meredith's voice but him back to reality, "Jackson have you called your mother and April's family?" He looked at her, realisation hitting him, "I forgot. I have been so worried that I completely forgot to call them." Meredith knew how he felt, "I can call them for you if you want. I know this is all stressful for you" he simply nodded in response and handed her his phone. He continued pacing the room as she called both families.

Back in the OR, Drs Williams and Karev worked on getting the second baby out, finally getting them out, Dr Williams handed the baby to Karev while she closed up April. The baby was having a hard time breathing, so Alex worked to get the baby hooked up to a ventilation monitor and incubated quickly. Once the second baby was all cleaned up and hooked up and his vitals were stable Cristina left the OR in search of Jackson and Meredith, she found them in the boardroom. She walked in smiling as she told jackson the good news, "well Avery, Virgin mary is out of surgery and everything her vitals are good, so she will be fine" jackson breathed a sigh of relief that his wife would be fine, "what about the babies?" He asked concern returning to face. " Your babies are fine. You have two little girls, getting the first one out was simple but it was touch and go for a moment with the second one but everything looks good, Evil spawn is with them down in paediatrics, if you want to see them." Cristina told Jackson.

No-one had heard from or Stephanie since Yang told her to take a walk. She knew she was in trouble for nearly killing April. she kept replaying the events in her mind, she still could believe that almost an attending, not just any attending though, she almost killed the wife of the guy who basically owns the hospital, she almost killed an Avery. She decided to hid in one of research labs hoping no-one would her there. Unfortunately Jo found her, jo walked over to her and sat down, not saying a word. Jo knew her friend was already kicking herself over her actions, so she pulled her into a hug and they stayed like that till Dr Webber found them. He cleared his throat, they jumped up and turned their attention to him, "Dr Edwards, the board would like to see you first thing tomorrow morning. Now go home and rest" Webber sternly and turned to walk out but stopped as Stephanie called his name, "Dr Webber, how is Dr kepner?"

He turned and faced her before replying "Dr Kepner is in recovery, she had to have an Emergency C-Section but that is not for you to worry about. If I were you I would worry about myself".

Jackson made his down to paediatrics and found Alex standing by two incubators each marked "baby Avery", he walked up to Alex, who looked up and smiled at him before continuing to update his charts. "Hey Avery" Alex said with his eyes still on the charts, "Hey Alex, how are they doing?" He asked looking down at his two beautiful girls. "They are doing fine. They are fighters, kinda like Kepner. I will leave you to daughters, I have patients to check on" Alex replied, Jackson nodded his head in thanks as Alex left. He spent over an hour looking at his daughters, thinking of how much they looked like their mother, before going to check on his wife.

He found her awake and trying to get out bed, "and where do you think you going missy?" He asked entering the room, "I was going to go down and see the twins" she said smiling at him. She knew she should not be out of bed but she really wanted to see her babies. "April, you know you can't go walking around the hospital. U just had surgery, u need to rest. Besides the twins are fine, Karev is taking good care of them." He told as he pulled out his phone to show her the pictures he took of them. April marvelled at adorable they were. They had her hair red auburn hair, his olive skin tone, they were just perfect. Jackson watched his wife flick through the pictures, "So they need names, any ideas?"Jackson April as she continued looking at the pictures. She kept quiet for a few minutes thinking of a few names before looking up to Jackson and saying "How are about Amelia Skye Avery and Aisha jackie Avery?", Jackson thought about the names for a few seconds "Amelia Skye Avery and Aisha Jackie Avery. I like them." He said as he bent down to kiss her.

Well coming up with these names was a mission. Hope you like them and hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to review, hopefully the next chapter will be up by monday. What will the board have to say about Stephanie? April is one of them though they tease her continuesly. The paternity comes out.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie's baby's daddy revealed. This chapter took a while to write, plus Thursday's lack of Japril didn't help much. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciated all of them.

P.s if Stephanie turns out to be pregnant in episode 22, I will just die( well not literally but yeah). Shonda would not do that, would she?

Well happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's or any of its characters. Really wish I did, then the would be more Japril ;)

Chapter Thirteen

Jackson spent the rest of the night in his wife's hospital room. They talked for hours till she finally fell asleep, they talked about everything and anything except what he really wanted to know. He tried asking her about what really happened between her and Stephanie bur she shot him down everytime he asked, he eventually gave up and decided he find out during Stephanie's preliminary Hearing.

Stephanie entered the boardroom promptly at 8am, the board members and Chief Hunt were all seated and ready to start. She took her seat and waited for Chief to begin. "Alright, Good morning everyone. I take it we all why we are here this morning." Hunt started but was interrupted by the door opening, and in walked Stephanie's worst human nightmare, Mama Avery. "Sorry I'm late, my plane was delayed." Mama Avery apologised as she took her seat. "Okay. Now that everyone is here, we can start. Dr Edwards you strangled your superior, nearly killing her and her unborn babies, would explain to us what brought on such behaviour." Chief Hunt continued. Stephanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat before replying "I, well Dr Kepner-Avery insinuated some things and I lost my temper. I didn't mean to hurt her, I don't know what came over me. I have never been the violent type in my.". "Okay, what is it that Dr Kepner insinuated that made you so angry?", "It's, Its personal, I would rather not divulge any information on the matter." She replied. This time Meredith spoke, "Edwards you nearly killed April, an Attending in this hospital. I suggest. You tell us why you strangled her"

Stephanie played with her hands for a few minutes, debating whether she should tell them or not, "with all due respect Dr Grey, I would not like to talk about what Dr Kepner-Avery said. It is a private matter." She snapped. The board members exchanged looks. "Dr Hunt, if you don't mind I would like to have a word with Dr Edwards alone please" Catherine Avery Politely asked. Hunt simply nodded his head and everyone left the room except for Jackson, who opted to stay.

"Dr Edwards, do you know who owns this hospital?" Mama Avery asked, Stephanie nodded her head. "So I need not tell you that the woman you strangled, almost killing, is an Avery. She is married to the man who sits as chairperson of this hospital's board and that I could have you fired from this hospital.", Stephanie nodded again as Catherine continued, "Good, now I will ask you what Chief Hunt asked you. What did April say to you to get you all worked up?", Stephanie looked at jackson and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" and turned back to face Mama Avery "I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her or your grandchildren. She overheard a conversation I had with Dr Wilson. She thinks that my baby is not Jackson's.", "And is she right in thinking that?" Catherine asked. "No, this baby is An Avery. Dr Kepner-Avery is crazy.." Stephanie retorted but was interrupted by Jackson "My wife is not Crazy.", "She thinks I said this baby is not yours, that I'm trying to trap you. She called me a Gold-Digger for goodness sake!" Stephanie shouted, "She is not crazy. April doesn't just throw around accusations like that unless she has done her homework. She must have really believed that your baby is not mine, so I will ask you Dr Edwards, is the baby you are carrying is mine?". Catherine sat in her chair watching Stephanie, not saying a word. "Yes, This baby is yours Jackson", "if that's the case, you will agree to a paternity test"

"No ways, I know this baby is yours I don't a paternity test to prove that."

Catherine finally chirped in "Dr Edwards, if this baby is my son's you will agree to this paternity test." Stephanie scoffed, "if you do not take the test, I will ruin your life. And trust me you do not want to mess with me. Now you will take the paternity test." Stephanie got up from her seat and stormed out of the boardroom.

April sat up in her bed reading a magazine. She knew Jackson was in a board meeting and she could not visit her babies, she longed to hold them and have them next to her. Stephanie stormed into her room and began shouting "You witch, you ruined my life. You humiliated me in a barn filled with co-workers and people I didn't know. I hate you, I should have killed when I had the chance. I swear you will pay for what you did to me" Meredith and Cristina walked into the room just as Stephanie stepped towards April, fists clenched by her side. Cristina grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the room with Mer right behind them. They rounded a corner and Cristina backed her into an on-call room, "Now you listen to me Edwards. That woman you were shouting at right now, the one you almost killed yesterday, she is an attending in this hospital but most of all she is our friend and no-one gets to hurt her and gets away with it. She didn't humiliate you, you brought this upon. You were so stupidly in love with Pretty boy you could see that he was just using you. Now get your head out of your ass and go and apologise to Kepner.".

Stephanie didn't apologise to April. She went back to the boardroom, they conduct the paternity tests. As they waited for the results, the board hearing continued. She told the board everything. They excused her from the board room while they deliberated which action. An hour later, Stephanie was called back into the boardroom, "Dr Edwards, what you did was very unprofessional, you let your emotions cloud your judgement which nearly resulted in the death of This hospital's best Trauma Fellow. With that being Said, Dr Edwards you are hereby Suspend for 6months, you are not to set foot in this Hospital, unless you are having a medical emergency and you are not allowed to be within 15 feet of Dr Kepner-Avery when you are in this Hospital. Your Suspension begins the minute you step out of this boardroom. Thank you Dr Edwards, you may leave."Hunt said. Stephanie left the boardroom and went to the Residents' locker room to retrieve her belongings.

As she collected the last of her things, her pager went off, it was a page from Jackson, which meant they had put a rush on the Paternity tests and the results were ready. She made her way to his office and found him and his mother waiting for her with the results in hand. Mama Avery handed her the closed envelope, "since this is your baby, you should be the first one to see the results. Now open them."

She took the envelope from Mama Avery and opened, slowly going reading through he results. Jackson grew impatient with passing minute as she read, "what do they say? Is that baby mine?". Stephanie finally tore her gaze away from the paper in front of her and looked at Jackson and handed him the paper. Jackson scanned the paper and found what he was looking for, the results read "DNA samples are..."

Is her baby really Jackson's? And if not who is the father and what will Jackson have to say about being lied to for seven months? Please do leave reviews, they always appreciated, and the next will properly be the last. So thank you for all the reviews, writing this fic was fun. Lots of love to all of you ;)


	14. Chapter 14

I apologise for updating so late. I have been caught between family drama and work plus Serious writers block and haven't had time to really put this chapter together. I wanted to sum up everything in this chapter, and I am hoping I did a good job. So enjoy and do please Read and Review.

Chapter fourteen

Jackson stared at the paper in his hands for what seemed like hours, going through every word over and over again. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders but at the same time feeling like his world was being pulled from under him. The words felt like a knife piercing through his chest, playing in his mind like a song on repeat, "DNA samples are not a match". Never in a million years had he ever thought such simple words would carry so much weight. He finally returned his attention to the two women waiting for him to say something about what thee results. He turned to face his mother and asked her to leave him and stephanie alone for a few minutes to talk. She reluctantly agreed and gave them the space they needed.

"Well, Stephanie it looks like my wife was telling the truth. I can't believe that you of all people would lie to me about something so big. You manipulated me, you knew if I thought that the baby is mine I would want to take responsibility. Let's be honest here, what did u hope to gain by lying to me?" Jackson asked Stephanie, trying not to let the burning anger in him rise forward. Stephanie could not find the words to form coherent sentences. In her defence she really did believe that he was the father of her baby, yes in the back of mind she knew that it was possible that he wouldn't be the father but she kind of just pushed it out of her mind. But now, there was no running away from it, here in front of her were the results that her unborn child is not an Avery and never would be an Avery. "Jackson you have to be that I really thought that this baby was yours. I knew there was the possibility that you could not be the father but I didn't want to accept it. I'm so sorry, I never..." Stephanie started but Jackson quickly cut her off. " I don't want your apologises, you knew the possibility was there but yet you thought not to tell me. When my wife confronted you with her suspicions you thought you would shut her up by killing her. You almost killed my wife and kids to protect your secret. I will never forgive for what you did to my family.", "Jackson, I never meant to cause any harm to your wife or your daughters. I am so so sorry. I don't know what else to say.", Jackson gave her one final look before turning and walking away from her, he couldn't even look at her without feeling disgusted.

Mama Avery returned to find Stephanie sitting down with her back against the wall, and her face stained with tears. "Dr Edwards, a word please." She said once in front of the young doctor. Stephanie simply nodded in response, they walked to an empty exam room and entered. "Dr Avery, I would like to apologise for my actions against your Daughter-in-law..", "Dr Edwards I didn't ask to speak to you so I could listen to your excuses. You almost killed my son's wife and the mother of my grand babies. You attacked an Avery in a hospital ran by the Avery Foundation, and on top of that you, darling,you have spent the last seven months lying to my son about who the father of your baby is. I never liked you, from the moment I met you I knew you were not good enough for my son. I don't know why you were with him in the first place and I don't really care. The way I see it, the moment you found out you were pregnant, you thought it would be either a good way to get him back or a money making tactic. I don't care about why you lied. Now, I want you to listen to me, I never want to see you anywhere near my daughter-in-law, my son or my grand babies. If I had a choice, I would have you fired from this hospital. I hope we understand each other. Now leave this hospital." Mama Avery left the room before Stephanie could even form a response.

April spent a few more days in the hospital before being discharged. She had always known that she and the other doctors were on good terms but she never thought that they would consider her their friend but their actions proved otherwise. Alex and cristina rounded up Meredith, Derek, Callie and Arizona to help them take April to see her daughters for the first time. She stood there looking at her little girls, captivated by how perfect the looked, sure they were a bit small but they were perfect. If someone had told her in her teenage years that she would be happily married to a man like Jackson Avery, had two beautiful little girls and being a Kick-ass trauma Surgeon she would have laughed at that person's words. But here she was, with all of that.

April was released from the hospital a few days after Alex helped her see her girls for the first time but the girls had to stay for another two weeks. In the time she spent in the hospital, Jackson had been house-hunting with the help of his mother and April's Sister Alice. The Kepners arrived in town three days after the birth of twins. They find the perfect house and as soon as Jackson stepped inside he knew it was their home. He had used the two weeks April was in Hospital to pack up the apartment and move to the new house, also getting Arizona and Karen Kepner to help set up the nursery ready.

Most of the hospital's staff stopped by to say bye to April before they left the hospital, Jo and shane stopped along the Alex and the twisted sisters. Of all the people to stop by April certainly did not expect to see Stephanie enter her room. Stephanie had been discreetly waiting outside for Jackson to step out of April's room so she could get her alone. She entered the room and found April packing up the rest of her stuff. She quietly walked up behind her and put a knife to her neck and her other hand covered her mouth so she would not scream. Stephanie made sure to lock the door and shut the blinds in the room. April had been through a lot in her life, having a gun pointed at her and falling in her best friends blood but nothing could compare to what she was going through right now. "If you dare try to scream, I swear I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Stephanie said, all April was nod her head. Jackson returned to find his wife's room locked, thinking she had left and gone to the car, he went to the nurse's station and asked if anyone had seen his wife leave her room but all of them said they hadn't. He went down to the nursery to see if she might be there but he didn't her there. Finally spotting Alex, he ran up to him and asked if he had seen April but even Alex had not seen her since he was there with the twisted sisters.

Meanwhile back in April's room, Stephanie tied April up and duck-taped her mouth, pacing the room she went on a rambling spree, "I always knew there was something between you two but I brushed it off. Everybody told me that I should not fall for him because he would never be mine but I fell any ways. You took away my happiness, so I will take yours. You took my man away and married him. Jackson Avery belongs to me and you bewitched him and stole him. I hope you have said goodbye to your little brats because you will see them ever again. Say your prayers for you will be meeting your creator today."

A/N I wanted to end off with this chapter but a wave of inspiration hit so, there should be five or so chapters added. Please do review so I know whether to continue or not. And thank you all for your patience and again sorry for the long wait. All mistakes are my own.


	15. Chapter 15

Oh the things people do for love. Steph has gone over the edge and if she can't have Jackson, no-one can.

Chapter 15

Jackson searched every room, supply closet, O.R, basically of square metre of the hospital but couldn't find his wife. As he continued searching, it occurred to him that no-one had seen her leave her room, and that he had not checked assuming she left since the lights were off. He ran back to her room, but found the door locked, he asked the nurses at the nurses if they didn't have a key for that room, luckily one of them did and they opened the room, he searched the room and no April. At this point panic had fully set in. He kept trying to think of places she might be or what might have happened to her but all his thoughts were jumbled up.

In the time that Jackson was searching the hospital looking for April, Stephanie and found the perfect moment and had gotten April out of Room. With the help of paramedic Nicole they got April down to the parking bay and into Nicole's car, while Stephanie returned into the hospital. Finally alone with Nicole, April took the opportunity to ask a few questions.

"Nicole, why are you doing this?"

Nicole scoffed in response, but April pressed on

"Okay I know our relationship has been strained lately, after the wedding.."

"After u left my partner at the Alter you mean. I never liked you, but Matthew loved you so I accepted you. But what you did to him I will never forgive. He quit because of you, he is stuck in a mental institute because. He literally went crazy when you ran out of that barn with Jackson. I want to make you pay for what you and that home-wrecker husband did to Matthew." Nicole shouted as she interrupted April. To keep her mouth shut, nicole stuffed a towel into April's mouth and waited for Stephanie to return. Meanwhile in the hospital, Stephanie made it to the nursery virtually unseen. She made her way to Amelia and Aisha's cribs, looking around to see if anyone's watching, certain that the coast is clear she grabbed the twin girls and quietly made her out the hospital. She got out undetected and made it the car, placed the girls in car seats near their mother and drove off.

Jackson sat in hospital room, thinking that maybe April realised that she made a mistake and has left him, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his page going off. He ran down to the Nursery and found Alex waiting for him, with his eyes downcast, judging by the way Alex stood outside the nursery doors Jackson knew something was not right. "Alex what is going?" He asked as he stopped in front of Alex, panicking

"Look, Avery I need to calm down and remain calm okay."

"Alex, what the hell is going? I swear if don't tell me, I will beat the crab out of you. I got paged here so I'm know its about my daughters, so spill."

"Okay. Uh, well the thing is that, uh, it seems that your daughters are MIA. They have gone missing."

As Alex said those words, Jackson felt like the world was spinning, first his wife and now his kids. He stumbled back a bit, regaining his balance he turned to Alex,

"What do you mean they have gone missing?! How can two infants just go missing a hospital, its not possible. First my wife now my kids. Alex, where the hell are kids?" He shouted. Just then a nurse approached them and handed them a note. Jackson took from her and read it out loud so Alex could hear, "I never really quite understood what you see in Dear old Dr Kepner. She is boring, ugly and not that smart. I mean she failed her Boards the first time. But yet you choose her, when you could have me. I love you Jackson, and if I can't have you, they can't have you too. P.s your daughters look so much like you.

Love Steph."

A/N: its one thing to hurt April but going his kids, probably not a good idea. But like I said love makes people crazy. Hope you like this chapter, if you did or even if you didn't please do leave a review


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for all the reviews, seems everyone is on edge about what Steph and Nicole might do to April and her little girls.

Chapter 16

Funny how things change, the sweet Stephanie Jackson had dated turned into a vengeful woman who kidnapped his daughters and wife. Just when it seemed that things were going good in his life, this had to happen. For the first time in a long time he was happy, he is married to a beautiful, kind and loving woman, who had just given him life's greatest gift, his two beautiful twin daughters. After reading that note it felt like his whole world was crashing down all around him, he couldn't even think straight, he could hear Alex talking but not he is saying. He stared right ahead, caught up in his own world, Alex finally brought him out of his trance by gently shaking his shoulders

"Huh, what were you saying Alex?"

"I asked if you want me to call your mother and the Kepners for you"

"Yeah, thanks man. I have to go, I need to go look for my wife and kids. If you don't hear from me in an hour, call the police."

"Okay man but be careful. Stephanie seems to have lost her marbles."

"Thanks Alex."

"Yeah whatever. Just bring back Apes and the girls."

Jackson left the hospital and drove to Stephanie's apartment. He jumped out of his car and ran to her door, but nobody was home. He quickly pulled out his phone and called the one person who might know where Stephanie could be. She answered on the second ring

"Hello"

"Hey Jo, its Jackson. Look I need you to listen to me, okay"

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Look April and the girls have been kidnapped,.."

"What do you mean they have been kidnapped? By who and why?"

"Stephanie has them, I'm not really sure as to why but I'm pretty sure it all has to do with what happened at the wedding. Look I know you and Steph are friends and that I'm not exactly your favourite person but I need your help."

"Okay, Steph has April and I like April so of course I will help you. What do you need?"

"I am at Steph's place right now but she is not here. Do you have any idea where she might be? I need to know who she hangs out with and where she likes to hang out. Anything that can help me locate her."

"Okay, I will text you all the info you need. I will also need to check in with Shane, he might know something."

"Thanks Jo. Also tell Alex to tell Hunt about what is going on and please be discreet."

"Yeah, I will." With that she hung up.

Meanwhile...

Stephanie and Nicole drove April and the girls to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. Nicole had managed to sneak two incubators out of the hospital, as soon as they arrived at the warehouse, Stephanie placed them in the Incubators. Just as she put Amelia in her incubator her phone rang, she smiled when she saw the caller ID. "Well hello my love."

"Look Steph I don't have time to exchange pleasantries with you, just tell me where my wife and kids are."

"Now that's not a nice way to talk to the woman who has your wife and kids."

"I don't care, just tell me where they are."

"Listen to me Jackson Avery. Your wife and children will return safely if you meet my demands, Okay?"

"Fine, yes. What do you want?"

"Now now Jackson, I will tell you in due time."

"Stephanie, these are people's lives you are playing with. Amelia and Aisha need proper medical care, I am begging you please return April and the girls. I will do anything."

"I will call soon with instructions." After hanging up the phone, she turned to April and removed the cloth from her mouth so she could speak,

"You are sick Stephanie. I mean you can kidnap me but taking two innocent little girls, who need Medical attention, away from the help they need is just sick. They have done nothing to You, I am begging you to please return them to the hospital, I will stay with you please."

"Listen Lady, you and your little brats will be let go as soon as I get what I want okay. Unless Nicole wants to hold on to you." An hour later Stephanie pulled her phone out and dialled Jackson's number

"Stephanie"

"Okay my love, I want you to listen carefully. I want you to meet me at Joe's in an hour, come alone and make sure you have packed a bag. You and I are going on a trip"

"Okay, I got it. If I go with you will you let them go?"

"Yes I will let them go. See you in an hour"

Stephanie couldn't be more excited, she was so close to getting what she wanted most in this world, Jackson was finally going to be hers.

Immediately after talking to Stephanie, Jackson called Alex and Hunt and told them what stephanie said, then made his way home. He expected to find the place empty but instead he found his mother and parents-in-law waiting for him. He explained to them what Stephanie wanted and that he will do whatever she wants just so his family will be safely returned, even if it meant that he will never see them again. It broke his heart to think that he might never see his beautiful girls ever again. He packed what he needed, and hugged his mother, who was crying at this point and his mother-in-law, shook hands with Joe, and took one last look at his home. He made his way to Joe's and waited.

Stephanie got everything ready, got the girls ready to leave, but nicole had other plans for April. Stephanie left with the girls to go meet Jackson in one car, while Nicole took off with April in another. Stephanie met up with Jackson

"Okay, so here is what is going to happen now. You and I are going to leave in your car, your little brats are in my car, 10 minutes after we leave you will send a text to Alex or whoever to go and get your daughters, do you understand me?" Jackson nodded in response.

"Wait, what about April, where is she?"

"Oh don't worry about her, Nicole has some business to do with her."

"Nicole the Paramedic?" He asked a bit confused

"Yes, that nicole. Now stop worrying about that Slut, you are with me now. Let's go." They got into his car and drove, ten minutes later Jackson sent Alex a text message telling him to get to Joe's quickly and get the twins out and attended to. Alex called him 10 minutes later

"Karev how are the twins?"

"They are fine, we had a touch and go moment with Amelia but they are both fine now. Your mother and April's mom are with them now. Where are you and where is Apes?"

"Alex I can't tell you where I am and I don't know where Apes is. Look I have to go, tell Amelia and Aisha that I love them very much. And as soon as you find April, tell her I'm sorry and its me and her always and forever."

Before Alex could reply, jackson hung up. As soon as Jackson hung up Alex went looking for Hunt, he found him by the Nurses station in the ER

"Hey Hunt, I don't know if you have heard but the Avery twins are back in the hospital, they safe and as healthy as can be all things considered. I spoke to Avery and we still don't know where Kepner is. I know for a fact Jackson is with Stephanie, so I'm guessing the twins were with her all along but who has April?"

"Thanks for letting me know Karev. I know Avery said not to call the police but this April, she is family and family looks out for one another. I called the cops after Jackson told us about Edwards' demands. I hope they can find Kepner."

««««««««««««««««««««««««««

A/N okay so Amelia and Aisha avery are fine. Stephanie has Jackson and Nicole has April. They can't seem to catch a break. Stay tuned, April is about to take a dive.

Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them and I am glad you are all enjoying this story

Also all mistakes are mine and I apologise. Oh to JacksonandAprilAvery and everyone else, thank you for your patience I know you all have been anxiously waiting to know what's next and I'm sorry but April's return has to be dalayed.


	17. Chapter 17

Its been forever since my last update and I apologise for that. School has been hectic, life has been getting in the way plus exams. Life has been super busy.

So we have reached the end of this story. I wanted to write one long final chapter but that got way too long so I have divided it into two parts. So here is part one. I hope you all liked it. Please be sure to leave a review. Thank u to all those that have stuck with this story, truly appreciate the support. Big hugs to all of you...

Disclaimer-as always I own nothing(unfortunately)

Finale part one..

Nine months ago Jackson Avery could have been regarded as the happiest man alive, everything in his life was good, well apart from having in-laws that would not talk to him or his wife and his meddling mother accusing his wife of being a gold digger.. He was married to his best friend and that's all that mattered most to him.. He was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life, that was until the day his twin daughters were born. April, Amelia and Aisha were his greatest gifts in life.. He would give up his life for them, and that what was exactly what he was doing.. His daughters were safe and even though he had no idea where the mother of his children was, he had faith that she would find her way back to their daughters.

«««««« «««««« ««««««« ««««««« ««

April was a woman of many strengths and she never, in her entire life, imagined her life turning out the way it did, she knew that she would be a surgeon, but being married to the grandson of Harper Avery was definitely something she didn't expected, let alone being the mother of the next Avery heirs.. But most of all she never imagined herself running out on her own wedding to one man and marrying another in lake Tahoe not even 24 hours later.. If she had known that the decision she made that day could cost her her daughters, husband and life she might have stayed and married Matthew(most unlikely she would have married matthew if Jackson hadn't stood up). She knows she destroyed his life and embarrassed him but it was for the best. But here she is paying for marrying Jackson with her life..

««««««« ««««««« «««««««« ««««««

April speaking will be shown with inverted commas " "

Nicole speaking will be shown with square brackets[]

Jackson~

Stephanie {}

««««««« ««««««««« ««««««« «««««

Nicole took April to an old warehouse on the outskirts of seattle. Once they arrived there, she zip tied April's hands and feet and placed a huge basin filled with water at her feet.

[Now Doctor Kepner let's get down to business. The reason why you are here right now is because of a decision you made nine months ago, a decision that destroyed many lives including my own. See you left Matthew at the alter, you embarrassed him in front of his friends, family and colleagues. Because of what you did to him I lost my best friend. He quit his job and literally went mad from trying to figure out why you would do such a thing to him. It got so bad that he had to be committed to a mental institute and yesterday I got a call that your ex-fiancee and my best-friend Matthew Taylor has committed suicide. You killed my best friend and I could not just let you live your happy life with Doctor Avery and those little brats of yours without paying for what you did to Matt.]

"Matthew is...dead. I didn't know things were so bad. I never meant to hurt him the way I did and I know I was wrong and Me and Jackson went about things the wrong way. We never planned for any of this to happen. I'm sorry for your loss, Matthew was a good guy and didn't deserve what we did to him. I am truly sorry Nicole but killing me or harming me in any way won't change anything or bring him back. I know how close you were to Matthew but would he want you to do what you are doing?" April said with tears streaming down face

[Stop right there, don't tell me about what Matthew would want. He wanted to marry you and make you happy but you destroyed him instead.]

"Nicole, I am sorry. I truly am. But please please let me go. I have two daughters that need their mother, I'm begging as a woman and mother to understand where I'm coming from. I would do anything for girls but I would give anything to see them grow and prosper. Let me go please"

While April pleaded with Nicole and Jackson hit the road with Stephanie, Hunt, Karev and The police were working hard to track down April's phone.

««««««« «««««««« «««««««««« «««

Stephanie could not believe that Jackson had agreed to go away with her, she didn't care about anything or anyone for she had her biggest desire, Jackson Avery.. They would live happily with her unborn baby for the rest of their lives. They had been driving for over an hour and were close to leaving Seattle behind completely. They would start over in a place were no-one knew them, away from one Doctor Kepner-Avery and her daughters.

Jackson had been quite since they drove off, she kept telling him about what they do as a family and how happy they would be but he didn't say a word in response, eventually Stephanie asked about his quietness.

{Jackson are you okay?}

~Am I okay?! Really?! You are asking me if I'm okay. Well let's see, I'm driving to who knows where with a crazy woman who kidnapped my wife and daughters and I will never see them ever again, so no, I'm not okay. I will never be okay.~

{Argh, Jackson would you stop thinking about that woman and those brats, you have me and my baby now, that's all you will ever need. We will be happy together}

~I need my family Steph. My wife and kids are everything to me. I'm only going with you to ensure the safety of my daughters. I would much rather be searching for my wife right now.~

{I am sorry but you are mine. That wife of yours stole you away from me, so I'm just talking back what's mine}

~Hahaha, what's yours? Woman I was never yours. Everyone knows that I have always belonged to one April kepner. She has always had my heart, I love her more than anything but my daughters. She is my best friend and Sees me for me and not my name or money.~

Jackson's words gave Stephanie something to think about. His words made her rethink her reasons for doing all this, was it for love or greed or revenge?

«««««««« ««««««««« ««««««« ««««

Back at the Hospital, the police had finally gotten a lock on April's location and where preparing to head to her location along with Hunt and Karev.

«««««««« ««««««««« «««««««« «««

April had pleaded and cried to no avail, Nicole was adamant about making her pay.

[I would give you the opportunity to say your goodbyes to your family and friends but I don't think you deserve such a privilege]

"Fine, but please tell my daughters that I loved them very much."

[Oh don't you worry, I will tell them when I relay your death to your family]

Before April could respond, Nicole dunked her face in basin filled with water and held her there, for how long she didn't know. But her last thoughts were her thanking God for all her blessings, her family, her daughters and her wonderful husband, her friends before she lost consciousness. Once she was unconscious Nicole left her there with her face in the water and walked out but on her way out, the police apprehended her. While they arrested her, Hunt and karev went in and found April, they pulled her out of the water and worked to revive her.

«««««« ««««««« ««««««« ««««««««

Back with Stephanie and Jackson. After hearing what Jackson said, Stephanie couldn't help but feel bad for her actions. She had lied to him for months, nearly killed his wife and daughters and then kidnapped them and now she is taking him away from them. Yes he hurt her but her actions cost him more..

{Jackson stop the car}

Jackson pulled over and turned to look at her and waited for her to speak

{You know I always knew there was something between you and doctor kepner but I just ignored because I didn't want to lose you. That day you stood up and proclaimed your love for her, a piece of me died. You humiliated me in front of our colleagues and her family and Matthew's family. I was hurt and mad. I couldn't understand how you could do such a thing. But now looking back, I see that you only followed your heart. I am sorry for all of actions, for lying about my baby, for nearly killing your wife and kids and now for taking you away from them.}

~Steph, I never meant to hurt you. Yes I could have done things differently, I am sorry.~

{Its okay jackson. I think its time for you to go back to your family. Good luck Jackson and I am sorry} she said as she got out of the car.

~Thank you Steph but what about you?~

{Don't worry, I will find my way. Bye Jackson}

Jackson gave one last look and turned back towards the hospital and called Karev. Karev immediately answered once he saw Jackson's name flash across the screen. He explained what was happening, and that they were trying to safe April's life and gave him their location. Without second thought Jackson turned towards their location, not thinking of any road laws, the only thing on his mind was his wife, best friend, the mother of his little girls. He could not lose her, not now.

««««««« ««««««««««« «««««««««««

One more chapter to go and I hope to have it up before we go into 2015, Again I apologise with all my heart for the long wait and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you for all the support throughout the course of this story, I appreciate it. Lots of love to you all and wishing you a happy festive season. Please read and review


	18. Chapter 18

Happy new year to everyone.. Wishing you all a blessed and glorious year ahead.. So we have reached the end of this little journey of ours.. Thank again to everyone for their tremendous support throughout this story, it is truly truly appreciated.

So this is it.

I own nothing, unfortunately.

Final chapter

Some 6 or 7 years ago they started this journey as a group of four and along the way they lost two.. And he was close to losing yet another.. His entire life he had been losing people, his father, his mother(even though. She was physically there) his best friend Percy and his mentor Dr Mark Sloan, but he was not ready to lose his best friend, the love of his life, the mother of his children, his everything.. He sped through the streets of seattle trying to get to her as fast as he possibly could. And he got there in record time. When he got to the scene, Alex and Hunt had been able to revive her but she needed to get back to the hospital as fast as possible, she had pulled out her stitches and had internal bleeding.. They worked as fast as humanly possible and were on route to the hospital, they immediately rushed her into surgery. And jackson had to once again play the waiting game.

He decided to go see his daughters while he waited for April to get out of surgery.. He found his mother and April's parents there with the girls, mama Avery quickly enveloped in a hug and he let it all out. All the emotions he had been holding in since he learned of the disappearance of his family came flooding out. His in-laws joined in the hug and whispered comforting words to him. They sat and waited for news on April.

Two hours of waiting and Hunt came to find them and tell them that April was out of surgery and she would be okay. Jackson went up to her recovery room while the two sets of grandparents stayed with their granddaughters.

April woke up a few hours later, just in time to hear the police tell jackson that stephanie and Nicole were both behind bars.

Jackson and April and the twins left the hospital a week later but instead of driving them to their apartment, Jackson took a different direction.

"Jackson where are we going? Home is in the other direction."

[I have a surprise for you]

They drove in silence thereafter till they reached their destination. He stopped in front of a beautiful and big house. And turned to face his wife

[Well we have always talked about getting a bigger house for us and the twins but life kept getting in the way, so I recruited Arizona to help me search for a house while you were in the hospital after the birth of Amelia and Aisha.]

"Oh Jackson, I can't believe you went to so much trouble. You truly are an amazing husband"

[For you, its nothing. So come on let's go inside]

They got the twins out of the car and walked into their new house as a family. A family that had been through their fair share of drama lately but a family that would do anything to stay together.. This house would be their new beginning..

«««««««««« ««««««««« «««««««««

So there we go, the end of my first story in forever. Thank you for all the support and criticism, it is all truly appreciated.


End file.
